Maple
I change up her code so much of course I'm going to need a testing page |-| Introduction = M A P L E Please do not use Maple/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Maple is Ice’s main sona/OC/mascot. Check out my alternate sona here! Canon infobox art by The Bestest Wife Ever???? and modern infobox art by a hecking furry. P L A Y I S T (Mature + Swear Warning) G A L L E R Y |-| Canon = __NOEDITSECTION__ I wait in intermission I remove inhibition I don’t speak, nobody's listenin’ It’s not safe to seek the attention A P P E A R A N C E Everything about Maple’s build looks SandWing. From her golden barbed tail that fades to a rich chestnut near the tip, to her delicate amber ridge. She is athletically built and lean with slightly muscled limbs. Her long neck leads to a chubby-cheeked face and narrow snout. She stands with the posture of an average dragonet at her age, not too tall but not too short either. The only traits that could make one suspect her MudWing genes are her flat back talons, scales, and wings. Her odd colouration is another giveaway. The hybrid is composed of dusty yellow scales, a shade similar to maple syrup. Running along her sides are tan underscales, paired with a faded orange underbelly similar to the scenery of a setting sun. Her talons looked to have been dipped in mud, having a dark brown shade, then speckled with grains of tan desert sand, and end in wickedly sharp and pointed claws. She has grayish-blue irises, which sometimes come off as just gray, depending on the lighting. Her straight-pointed horns are a burnt shade of orange. The top of her wing membranes are a few shades darker than her scales, while the undersides are similar to her tail, fading from a dusty yellow to a chestnut brown. I won’t sink, I won’t wallow In this dream that I have borrowed P E R S O N A L I T Y Maple is that salty, annoyingly stubborn, moody, I-don’t-care-about-you-and-I-hope-the-world-burns kind of dragonet. She speaks her opinion with confidence and doesn’t give two flying ducks if she gets bashed for it, how others view her is none of her concern. The dragoness has a high tolerance towards insults and teasing, but she will reply with an ill-mannered comeback or two, or simply put them in their place. Although she is shown not to care about the well being of others, deep down she actually does, but prefers not to show it. She tends to remember things for long periods of time and holds grudges for even longer. It's rare not to find this dragonet in a bad mood. She prefers to stay independent due to her lack of trust towards others and thus performs many tasks alone, even if she truly requires help. It isn't easy for her to trust others, but definitely not impossible. She’s snappish, rude, and sometimes brutally honest, despite her hardest not to be. One wouldn't call her the intelligent type, but she's pretty sensible. Maple does have a soft side, although it rarely shows, and even then, she’s still a grumpy beast. Seeing her smiling and happy is a rare event, unless she’s among close friends. She can be light-hearted and humorous during these times. Being the center of attention horrifies the living daylight out of her, but she refuses to let anyone know. She holds a strong desire to write, but doesn’t believe she’s actually any good at it. Despite this, she continues to pursue her dream of becoming an author one day. So don't lead, I won’t follow There’s no sense in waiting for tomorrow A B I L I T I E S P H Y S I C A L Maple knows no proper form of material arts whatsoever, but still makes a formidable opponent with her violent and aggressive nature. She isn't weak when it comes to strength, managing to throw off multiple dragons at once, but isn't incredibly strong either. According to her fellow peers, she is quite agile on her talons. A C A D E M I C During her time in school, she would excel in science and language arts, having earned high grades in both subjects. Her other subjects were relatively good, excluding math (which she wishes would just burn up and die). After a few years though, she began to stop caring about trying to maintain good grades and they began to slip. She has been told that she has fairly good writing ability, although she highly doubts it. T R I B E As for her tribal abilities, she can hold her breath up to fifteen minutes, a trait not nearly as impressive to other MudWings, but greatly surpasses other tribes nonetheless. From her father's side, she obtained a venomous tail barb and can breathe fire freely without the need to be warm enough beforehand. ’Cause I’m hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow H I S T O R Y Maple hatched on the fallen, crisp, golden leaves of a maple tree. Her parents, Mist and Hyrax, were overjoyed at her hatching, and showered her with all their love and attention. The family of three lived on the outskirts of the kingdom, tucked away from the prying eyes of other MudWings. Months after her hatching, her and her parents eventually moved to an island that occupied the Bay of A Thousand Scales. They found a cave near the center of the island and made a decently built home out of it. Maple’s life hadn’t changed much, except she had full access to exploring her home. For hours she would venture about, collecting certain items that fascinated her and storing them in a chest in her sleeping cave. They were living happy, comfortable lives secluded from the rest of Pyrrhia. That is, until Hyrax was found dead at the bottom of the ocean. Heartbroken by this discovery, Mist remained in her quarters for days, only leaving to collect food for Maple and herself. While the MudWing wallowed in her pity, Maple felt neglected and began to silently grow bitter. She tried to avoid her mother as best as she could, choosing to spend her time around the island than at home. Maple was soon forced to move once again, her mother insisting that she didn’t want her home to be a constant reminder of her late husband. They packed up very few valuables, leaving a majority of their furniture behind, and made their way to Possibility. It was a long three day trip. When they arrived in Possibility, they were nearly broke, save for the minimal money Mist had managed to scavenge up before their departure. With it, they were able to rent a cave on the outskirts of the city. She was able to obtain a job as a cook within the first few weeks and enrolled Maple into a nearby school. School life was decent. She was quiet and kept to herself, making a few friends here and there, and became particularly close to a SeaWing that constantly followed her around. She named him “Stalker” for his behaviour. She was devastated when he was pulled out of school to attend the famous Jade Mountain. The hybrid preferred not to make anymore friends after that, deciding that she would take on an introvert-like stature. Since then, her life was relatively peaceful and uncomplicated, until three years later, Mist lost her job due to the recent closing of her restaurant. She scrambled about to get a job, delaying their due rent as long as she could, but at the end of the day, remained unsuccessful. Despite her mother’s hardest not to show there was anything worry about, Maple was determined to do something to help out. So, she conjured a scheme to break into the treasury of the Royal Stronghold. She deemed it an excellent idea, and, after grabbing numerous amounts of cloth bags and a knife she had bought earlier that day in the marketplace, she snuck out under the cover of night. Maple succeeded, reluctantly killing off a guard and an unsuspecting palace servant. She brought home five bags of treasure later that night. Her mother was furious with her the next morning. Fuming, the MudWing had walked out on her and didn’t return later that day, or the day after. Unknown to her, she had returned to the MudWing Kingdom to start a new life. Alone and abandoned, Maple developed a deeper hatred towards everyone around her. She dropped out of school, deeming it unnecessary, and used her stolen treasure to provide for herself. I move in all directions I don’t need any protection R E L A T I O N S H I P S Please note that I will only automatically add dragonsonas into Maple's relationships. If you would like an OC added, they must have roleplayed together before so I can something to base their relationship off of. Mist Maple isn't very fond of her mother, usually complaining internally about her parenting skills. She finds her to be too strict, miserable, and a pain in the neck, and often wishes that she would just shut up. She can't say that she's sad that she left, but deep down, she is well aware that she is Hyrax Although she doesn’t remember much from her early childhood with Hyrax, Maple knows that she favoured him over Mist. He would spoil her rotten, despite her mother’s protests, and was a lot more carefree and enthusiastic. However, she blames him for the mess that is her life, as everything fell apart the moment he died. Sapphire Maple gets annoyed by Sapphire's overly happy attitude and sometimes regrets not killing her when she had the chance. Although she often gets on her last nerve, Maple treasures her and appreciates her kind and compassionate words. The little hybrid can easily amuse her with her seemingly outragous and nonsense remarks. coughshe may also have a tiny crush on hercough Meta An annoying little prick who needs to learn how to shut his mouth. Honestly, she thinks she was doing Pyrrhia a favour when she attempted to kill him. Infinity Now that Maple has gotten to know her better, Maple considers them another acquaintance. She finds her unbelievably funny and is fascinated by her work. Cocoheart Maple deems them quite the funny character with their actually creative jokes. She doesn’t know them very well, but wishes that she could so in the future. Selena Maple doesn't know Selena that well, but is interested in learning more about her. Ocelot Maple knows almost little to nothing about the hybrid, considering they've never spoke. She can relate to her love of scrolls. Fogdash She considers Fogdash a close acquaintance and enjoys spending time with the fellow hybrid. Maple admires her excellent artistic skills. 'Crescent moon' Maple hasn't spooken directly to the NightWing, but has heard a bit about her from Sapphire. She respects her for her personality and her desire to help Pyrrhia with her powers. Islingr Maple hasn’t spoken much to Islingr, but knows for a fact she enjoys her company. 'Saburra' Maple doesn't have much of an opinion on Saburra. She can understand her inability to stay constantly polite. Lits Despite the fact their meeting was brief, Maple has an intense hatred for the RainWing, due to the latter trying to force her into something she didn't want. Bayonet Maple instantly disliked her the moment they met, and still does for unknown reasons. Blood Moon Maple doesn't know Blood Moon very well and doesn't have much of an opinion on her, having only spoken to her for a very minimal amount of time. However, she considers her one of her acquaintances. Sif Maple admires the other hybrid's art and sees no problem with them. She doesn't know them well enough to consider them an acquaintance of hers and looks forward to getting to know her in the future. Cloud Like the two mentioned above, Maple doesn't know much about the IceWing. She likes reading some of her writing, though. She would like to get to know her in the future. Sleet There isn't much Maple can say about Sleet either, considering the very few words she's spoken to her. She would like to get to know her in the future. Hosanna text Disc text Sunwolf text Raccoon text Scarab text Glowstick text Emu text Zephyr text 'Jacaranda' text Santoka text Morning Dew text Pomegranate text And this beast is interjecting And this soul can’t help but connect it |-| Modern= __NOEDITSECTION__ And I’m ill with all that I know ’Cause it shows what little I know A P P E A R A N C E Maple’s physical appearance in modern time doesn’t differ greatly from her canon one. She's got the same brown-yellow scales, gray-blue eyes, SandWing tail barb, etc. As for her clothing and accessories, she wears a silver bracelet on her wrist, gifted to her by a close friend. When getting dressed for the day, she doesn’t care for what she throws on, as long as it is appropriate and comfortable. As a common clothing choice, she favours sweaters (preferably black), even if it’s sweltering hot outside, with a short-sleeved shirt underneath, and jeans. I want sacred, I want final And I’m seeking it wherever I go A B I L I T I E S P H Y S I C A L Maple is skilled with the use of a knife, not impressively so, but well enough for her to use one as her primary weapon. She is quick on her talons, matching the speed of a slower than average SkyWing, especially when fueled by anger or determination. Her reflexes are pretty formidable as well, and she can stalk with the same silence and concentration of a cat. T R I B E Just like her canon doppelganger, Maple has a venomous barb, but lacks the ability to hold her breath for up to fifteen minutes. Her firebreath is also somewhat weaker, but not to a great extent. ’Cause I’m hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow H I S T O R Y A year before she was born, her father died somewhere outside of Foxtail. Her mother, who wanted no constant reminder of her late husband, had debated whether or not to keep her egg many times over in her head, before deciding that she would wait until her dragonet was of two years of age before disowning them somewhere in the streets of Foxtail and returning to a much comfortable city in the Mud Kingdom. And that was exactly what she did. When Maple woke up one morning, she found she was no longer sleeping peacefully in her bed, but stranded in a back alley. She immediately despised her mother for kicking her out under her own selfish reasons. Maple was quick to learn how to survive in the harsh city. Upon her first day of wandering, she found a knife while scurrying around in a dumpster. With glee, she sharpened its blade and made it her primary weapon for her field of work. She stole valuables from unsuspecting civilians to provide food for herself and slept upon rooftops during the night or abandoned buildings when it rained. She was careful not to spend the money she stole unwisely, determined to get herself a proper place to live. She gained a few allies during her time on a streets. A notable one being a pesky SeaWing that went by "Patch". She stumbled upon him while he was trying to steal a chocolate bar from a grocery store, commenting on his lousy choice in treats. He merely shrugged his shoulders at her and responded with a snarky remark about how much he loved chocolate. When she turned five, she had saved up enough money to rent out a small one-bedroom apartment and a small bed. Till this day, she continues her job as a thief, stealing what she needs and sometimes, just for the thrill of it. I stay empty, I feel the hunger So simple when I was younger R E L A T I O N S H I P S Please note that I will only automatically add dragonsonas into Maple's relationships. If you would like an OC added, they must have roleplayed together before so I can something to base their relationship off of. Ocelot Being Maple’s boyfriend, he is one of the few dragons she holds dear to her heart, despite their rocky beginning. She can actually be kind towards him and tolerates his presence, but doesn't have a problem with threatening him into shutting up like any other dragon she's met. Simmer Maple has a major dislike towards the other SandWing hybrid, usually snapping or shooting a rude retort at her. However, on a few rare occasions they’ve been able to get along with one another and come to a mutual understanding. Magic Card Four words: Maple freaking hates her. Honestly, there needs to be a new word for the deep hatred and bitterness she feels towards that messed up hybrid. She is oblivious of the supposed feelings Magic has for her, but finds her seemingly lovey-dovey remarks irritating. Patch At first, Maple was skeptical about the pesky SeaWing, but soon grew to like him over time. She finds his pathetic attempts at joking to be somewhat hilarious. She’ll sometimes join him on some kind of heist, but prefers to stay away from his grand schemes, because unlike him, she doesn’t intend on being hauled away to jail. 'Raccoon' Maple thinks Raccoon is a very interesting and close friend of hers. She enjoys talking to and joking around with her and finds her to be pretty funny. They usually end up having silly, playful arguments whenever they talk. She loves Raccoon very much and can't imagine what it would be like if she hadn't met her. Daybreak Maple loves spending time with the peculiar pink NightWing, and considers her to be a positive and outgoing dragon to be around. She is one of her closest friends and Maple is perfectly content to vent her problems to her. She adores her art immensely. Like Raccoon, Maple loves Day very much and can't imagine what her life would be like if she hadn't met her. Also, according to Day, they are wives. Stormbreak Maple respects and relates to the other hybrid for their own saltiness, intimidating influence, and violent nature. She finds them a little overly serious, but has shared some funny moments with them. She doesn't quite know if she would call them a friend, what with her lack of a proper opinion them, but does think of Stormbreak as an acquaintance. She greatly enjoys viewing their art. 'Riletta' Maple finds Riletta to be an odd and crazy, but funny and interesting dragon to talk to. She would very much like to strangle her for annoying her with puns, though. Windswept text here Wings text here Winchester text here Sprocket text here Digger text here I awaken with the thunder A bold statement to end my slumber |-| Trivia= And this feeling has got a window Till I’m numb, till I am blissful T R I V I A * Two dragons were killed during her heist at the stronghold, a guard and a palace servant * She doesn't like chocolate, it tastes disgusting to her * Maple despises wearing jewelry * She can and likes to sing * She hates incredibly strong sweet smells * She doesn't like eating much * Oddly enough, she doesn't swear * Her mental age is 68 * It is common to hear her muttering about everyone just dropping dead * She is a master at staring contests * She can never keep her talons, wings, or tail still * She has the tendency to drift off into space * Currently, her sexuality is questioning * She was originally just a normal SandWing-MudWing hybrid living in the MudWing Kingdom with both parents * She had amber scales and royal blue eyes during her very first revision Till the sum outweighs the mental Till the blood of both is my limbo |-| References= And I’m hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow R E F E R E N C E Canon and Modern references both drawn awesomely by the greatest of ploobs And ’'m hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow And I’m hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow Category:Coded pages Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)